Close Proximity
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: A re-telling of the episodes from the beginning with a focus on Steve/Kono.
1. Chapter 1

I finally have the time to write a fic that's not rated M. I promise to update "A Game Of Annoyance" soon, I just need to think of more annoyances. So I'm going to start right from the beginning and go all the way through to recent episodes and obviously it focuses on Steve/Kono. I will try to follow the plots of the episode but of course there will be some things that are AU in order to make the story work. I apologise in advance as my updates won't be too frequent because: 1) real life plans may get in the way and 2) I have to go back and re-watch episodes to get the details and characterisation accurate. Anyway hope you enjoy and reviews are very welcome.

…

_It had been a stressful couple of days._

_After hunting down two terrorists for five years Steve thought the manhunt would come to an end. He had not been expecting his father to be killed in the process._

_The gunshot that killed his father was a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

…

She was his cousin? Really?

Somehow when Chin had confirmed that he had the "perfect guy" in mind, this was not who he was expecting. Honestly, he had expected to be introduced to one of Chin's local male friends, the Hawaiian beauty they were currently watching surf was not who he had considered.

He watched her through his aviators as she surfed with expertise looking like someone who belonged in the water. He was broken out of his reverie by Chin's words, "Choose your next words wisely." Chin turned to look at Steve, "Both of you."

Steve had no intention of saying anything in fear of what he might say and what Chin's reaction would be. But apparently Danny had less self-control, "She's very talented."

"She's off the charts. Spent three years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated, had to reinvent herself and decided to wear a badge. Graduates the Police Academy in a week but unfortunately she's family, which means the HPD will never take her seriously."

By this point Steve had tuned Chin out and was only focusing on his cousin. As he watched her he couldn't help but notice just how great she looked in her barely there bikini, and he was aware this meeting was for the purpose of the job but his eyes wandered and he was after all a man.

She got wiped off by a guy that had dropped in on her wave and as she resurfaced and started walking in-shore, Steve watched her intently. She was no doubt a very beautiful woman with an amazing body and Steve enjoyed eying her as it was a welcome distraction; like he said it had been a stressful couple of days, he needed the distraction.

Steve quickly managed to switch back to professional mode thinking about how risky the assignment was, "You sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience."

Steve knew that she would be ready otherwise Chin wouldn't have brought them here, but part of him hoped he could find a reason to not have to work with her because well, she was very attractive and he needed to be focused on working to find his father's killer without distractions and she was most definitely, a distraction.

But of course she had to go and make him bite his words and also leave him with no excuse for accepting her onto the team when she punched the guy that had dropped in her wave. He watched as she appeared to be telling the guy off for his surf faux-pas and he wasn't going to lie to himself, he was very attracted to her. Like before, Steve quickly switched to professional mode after the cousins had greeted each other and were approaching him and Danny.

After brief introductions Steve decided to get straight to the point, he was never one to delay things anyway, "So your cousin tells us you're graduating from the police academy next week."

She nodded as confirmation.

"How'd you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?"

And Steve watched as her eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of a possible assignment before she replied, "I'm listening." With an eager expression on her face.

…

The next day as they prepared for the undercover op, Kono continued to amaze Steve with the ideas she was pitching.

"I could go in as an immigrant and say I need to bring my aunty and uncle here; it adds credibility if I came here with my parents and now I'm trying to bring extended family here as well." Kono said.

Steve was intrigued by her thinking and honestly quite, okay, very impressed.

"What's your story for how you will be able to pay for them to be smuggled into the country?" Danny asked.

Steve watched her think with interest to see how she was going to solve this problem. Was it weird that he was so interested in her thought process?

It only took her a few seconds before coming up with, "I can say I have two jobs; one in a high end hotel that's quite well paying as a housekeeper and maybe the other one as a waitress or at a tourist resort."

"Well done." Steve commented.

"Thanks boss." Kono replied with a look of achievement on her face.

Steve was quite surprised by her choice to call him boss, but he wasn't complaining.

"Okay kiddo." Chin pitched in. "They will search you before you enter to meet with Sang Min, so that means no visible wires, but I have a solution so leave it to me."

…

Everyone in the van was tense and nervous apart from Chin who not only had confidence in his cousin, but somehow always remained cool in this type of situations.

Steve sensed something about to go terribly wrong when Sang Min found sand in Kono's hair then ordered her to remove her dress.

Sang Min taking a picture of Kono clad in only her underwear made Steve's blood boil and he wanted to just pull the plug as Danny had suggested but he forced himself to remain calm and professional, there obviously had to be a difference in behaviour between him and Danny; he was a SEAL for crying out loud.

Steve waited for Chin's signal to move in and as soon he said, "We gotta move." Steve jumped to the wheel of the truck quickly.

He felt immense relief as he opened the truck door to find that Kono had not only taken care of the guys near her but seemed unharmed.

…

This was the part Steve enjoyed the most, sitting around just having a beer after a job well done although he still felt uneasy as they were yet to find Victor Hesse's body.

After getting to know each other, the team decided to call it a day and head in different directions. As Steve was walking out to his car he bumped into Kono who was leaving as well.

"Hey, you did well today." And the pleased look on her face at his words did not go unnoticed by Steve.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk before turning to go to her car.

"You know for a rookie, who hasn't even graduated the Academy, you were impressive." Steve hoped she didn't notice that there was a touch too much admiration in his tone.

Luckily for him she didn't, "Thanks, this is pretty elite task force so I have to keep up."

"Well so far you've done a damn good job of it and I have no doubt you will continue to do that."

"Thanks again, Boss. Goodnight." Kono then got to her car and drove off.

Oh shit. This was most definitely going to be interesting.

…


	2. Ohana

**A/N- So I'm not as busy this week therefore my updates won't be so delayed! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts etc. they made me happy. I don't quite know what's wrong with me but my mind is filled with plots therefore I'll be trying to get my current fics updated and done as quickly as possible so I can start on a new one! **

**Again reviews are very welcome! Enjoy.**

…

Even though he wasn't an active SEAL anymore, Steve still needed to train and keep in shape as he was in the Reserves.

The swimming was a good way for him to stay in shape and to relieve some of the tension and stress. He felt uneasy due to two things, the first because they hadn't found Victor Hesse's body and Kono.

Swimming had given him time to think things through. He could put the Victor Hesse issue aside for now because: he had shot the guy, twice and he needed to focus on this new job without being distracted.

Distractions. Kono. Steve had decided that working with Kono would be no problem because he felt an initial attraction to her as he first met her soaking wet clad in a very small bikini but it was nothing more, therefore working with her would be fine as long as she was fully dressed. He was going to distance himself from her though, just in case.

…

All the swimming "to relieve stress" equated to nothing upon Danny's arrival to his home.

"They didn't find Victor Hesse's body yet." Danny's words caused all the tension and paranoia he had managed to swim out of his body to just arise again.

"What if he's alive?" Steve asked.

"You emptied a mug in the guy, he's fish food. Look, Admiral Shepherd knows this is the guy that killed your father, he's got crews on it 24/7; they will find Hesse's body." Danny tried with all the reassurance he could muster up.

Although Danny was trying his best to reassure and calm him down, Steve was still not convinced.

When the governor called him with news about a new case, it was a very welcome distraction.

…

Thank goodness she was fully dressed.

Danny was in fact his partner, which meant it only made sense for Steve to work with him, right? It had nothing to do with Steve wanting to distance himself from a certain team member. Right.

When Kono came to tell them the kidnapped victim's last call had to be his son, Steve was glad they had a witness but his son. Fantastic, a kid.

So Steve gets it, the kid was distraught but this was getting them nowhere. The kid was clueless, but at least he could assign Kono to stay close to him and his father's girlfriend. Distancing? No, of course not.

…

So perhaps Steve may have used more brutal force than necessary in order to relieve stress and tension but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone or himself for that matter. His excuse was that he was a former navy SEAL, subtlety was not his forte and the guy was part of the Serbian mafia, he wouldn't have talked anyway.

He wasn't anticipating a rant from Danny on proper police procedures. Steve honestly thought he did what he had to do.

"Is everything going to become a personal mission for you, you hang a guy off the roof because you lost your father?" Danny asked.

Steve was quite glad that was what Danny thought caused his earlier actions, he didn't need to know that it frustration.

As Steve drove from place to place following leads, he realised perhaps his excuse to get distance between himself and Kono may not have been the best because she might have been feeling quite useless and he realised; doing this was quite selfish and he just needed to get over whatever this was.

…

When Steve called Kono and she answered by calling him Steve, the alarm bells automatically went off in his head.

"Natalie is working with the Serbs we're on our way to the house, where are you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, everything's great." And Kono's forced positivity made Steve realise what was going on.

"Just stay on the line for as long as you can." Although Steve sounded calm and collected he was anything but inside.

"Kono, can you tell us where you are?" Steve asked attempting to keep all panic out his tone because he was the oh so fearless leader of this task force and ex navy SEAL, him panicking would most definitely be embarrassing and Chin, Kono's relative, was sat in the backseat all calm so it's be creepy for him to panic whilst Chin doesn't.

"Yeah I man even take Ben out to Mokuleia beach for a swim." Kono replied and Steve could tell she was fighting to sound casual; the Serbs were probably listening in on the conversation.

"And you're heading north?" Steve asked.

"Exactly." Kono replied and Steve was very surprised he understood what she was trying to say so well, perhaps it was time to stop trying to get to know everything about her.

…

Convincing himself the utter relief he felt at seeing Kono's face was only because she was his team mate took a lot of hard work but he managed to do it.

He wanted to just bust the doors and go in firing at everyone, apart from Kono, Ben and his father of course but he needed a strategic plan: he was trained for such situations after all.

The signal he gave to Kono once he was inside the building was more intended to warn her about the hell that was about to break loose but apparently she thought it was for Ben and his dad, which it should have been really.

Steve was surprised to see Kono jump off her chair to fight Natalie, or whatever her name was as soon the gunfire erupted, wasn't she supposed to be tied up?

They'd managed to shoot most of "the bad guys" but as soon as Steve saw the propane tanks alight he knew they had to move, quickly.

"Everyone out, now, now!" Steve shouted trying to get everyone to realise the danger of the situation.

He saw Kono fall beside him to avoid the force of the blast and as much as he wanted to check on her, there was still one bad guy remaining and there was the distance thing.

…

"We owe Kono." Danny said when they were gathered at HQ later on.

"Yeah, she missed her graduation because of this case." Chin agreed.

"We could take her out for a drink or something as an apology and a way to congratulate her." Danny suggested.

Steve was listening with interest as the two of them tried to come up with a way to make it up to Kono and he had had no part in the discussion so far, but he had a good idea that he knew Kono would appreciate and love. Again, he needed to stop getting to know her.

"How about we bring the graduation to her?" Steve asked out of the blue interrupting the two men's discussion.

"That's pretty impossible, Steven." Danny said, for some reason putting emphasis on his name.

"Have to agree with Danny on this one brah." Chin said.

"No what I mean is; we put on our dress uniforms, give her some gifts and make her swear her oath kinda thing…" Steve said hoping they understood his idea.

"I think Kono would like that." Chin said with a small smile before getting up to go and put on his dress uniform, Steve assumed.

Once he had left the room, Danny turned to Steve and asked, "So, do you have a gift for her?"

Steve realised that was a flaw to his plan but he came up with an idea before replying, "Don't you worry about that, just go get your uniform so we can do this."

…

When Kono walked out of the locker rooms to find the three of them standing there waiting for her, her steps slowed before a smile broke out on her face.

Steve noticed the purple bruises on her face and he honestly felt like crap for putting her through this.

Steve stepped forward before handing her a small brown box. As Kono opened it and grinned, Steve felt immense relief and also quite happy that he could make her smile.

"I'm sorry you were put in danger today and we care for each other like a family." Family, right. "Please know that we will always do everything we can to protect you."

What he was basically trying to say was that he was sorry he had put her in danger and he'd do everything to protect her but saying would have been inappropriate and he was trying very hard with the distance thing, saying that would make him closer which he was fighting to not be.


	3. Malama Ka Aina

**A.N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews, story alerts etc it makes me happy to see them! I have put my other fic on hold for now so that all my focus is centred on this fic because I have a lot of work to do and I have a long way to go till I catch up. To make it go quicker, if an episode has less Steve/Kono then I'll have more than one episode in a chapter. **

**Enjoy and please feel free to review!**

…

He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game. He was here to watch the game.

Even though Steve kept saying it over and over again to himself he somehow still found his eyes wandering to her legs which were revealed by her tiny jean shorts. Well, the shorts weren't really that small as he'd seen smaller and to be honest it wasn't the shorts that were bothering him. It was her.

"How'd you miss that face mask call ref? He only tried to gauge the kid's eye out! You suck!" Kono shouted.

Even though the ref couldn't hear her, it gave Steve a genuine excuse for looking at her. The fact that she was so passionate about his favourite sport was very attractive- no, interesting. He really needed to work on this distance thing.

"Well I'm glad she's on our team" Steve said forcibly moving his gaze from Kono to Chin, who he was praying had not noticed him staring at his cousin a little too much.

Steve could see why Danny talked about Grace all of the time. She was adorable and seemed like a well behaved kid. Watching Kono interact with her made him feel things he most definitely was not going to acknowledge.

When Danny called him whilst he was meant to be buying corn dogs telling him there might be trouble, it meant a distraction from certain feelings and a certain team member.

Honestly when did his life become so pathetic.

…

Steve didn't miss the look Kono gave him when Chin told them he'd lost his runner, yeah he wasn't buying it either.

Standing there whilst Danny talked to his ex-wife on the phone with Kono was slightly- very awkward because neither was quite sure what to do or say. As soon as Danny was done talking on the phone Steve decided to go off with Danny, he was trying to work on the distance thing.

When she told them about Junior Salotelli, he felt relief because she was making distance much easier for him without realising.

…

He had to admit dressing up like someone very rich and driving a flashy car wasn't all that bad especially when they noticed the ladies in the car next to their checking them out. He would have loved to "detour" as Danny had suggested but they did have a gang war to stop and well, it was funny to watch Danny suffer as he drove away.

When Steve walked in he cursed under his breath, that red robe was not suitable clothing to wear out in public outside of the bedroom. He had managed to convince himself he only had a problem with Kono when she wasn't dressed but he needed to reconsider this.

When Salvo walked in he made eye contact with Kono as a signal but even as she started to walk away his eyes were still trained on her and he only realised that perhaps he'd been staring at her with a weird look in his eyes for too long when Danny spoke.

"What do you think?" Danny asked from his left.

"Think he's got an ace." Steve quickly replied breaking out whatever that was before and refocusing on the job.

…

Steve knew they needed a distraction in order to save Sid, he just couldn't think of one, well he could but he didn't want to go through with it because Chin had a shotgun.

Before he could voice his thoughts Danny spoke up, apparently having had the same thought as him. "I have an idea." Danny said with a sly look on his face.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Steve asked, from the look on Danny's face he already knew he was just kind of in denial.

"No time to explain. Kono c'mon, just play along." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

When Danny came onto Kono and started kissing her for a second she looked quite uncomfortable until she realised that they were doing it for the job and Sid. As Steve watched he felt what some would call jealousy but he was going to tell himself he felt funny about this whole "distraction" because it may have led to more afterwards between the two, which he really hoped wouldn't happen.

Salvo's guards approached Danny and Kono and Steve immediately switched back to being professional because as soon he received the signal he had to react quickly.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry, we don't want any trouble." Danny said in a fake apologetic tone and Steve quickly prepared to get moving, he still wasn't happy with Danny.

Shooting some of guards may have been unnecessary but he just felt…angry? Jealous? Not that he would admit to it.

…

He felt bad for acting like a jealous asshole and thinking about ways to make Danny suffer he decided to call up the governor and help him with the custody issue.

Danny really appreciated it which made him feel great and much better about himself.

"Let me ask you something, how far deep did you have to dig? I mean how much of your soul did you just lose by actually appreciating me?" Steve asked because he could never resist teasing Danny.

It still didn't change anything with Kono though. He was going to have to work much, much harder on the distance thing if this was going to work.

Like he said before, his life had become incredibly pathetic. He was an ex-SEAL how had it come to this?

…

They walked into the break room to find Chin and Kono watching old football game videos from his high school. He was quite amazed by Kono's interest in the sport unlike other females and having such thoughts was not helping him, at all.

Knowing that Chin was there watching the game with his dad was quite amazing for Steve. It made him just how much older than him Chin was and also that he went a long way back with the McGarrett family. This meant he had to work even harder with distancing himself from Kono because he'd feel bad if Chin were to not approve. He also felt happy finding out more about how much his dad actually cared for him even though he didn't show it much.

"I just got one question; what's the quarterback doing with the number 50?" Danny asked breaking the emotional realisation Steve was having.

"No, it's five-0."Steve replied.

"Yeah…" Danny replied and Steve realised that he hadn't actually elaborated much and needed to go into more detail in order for them to understand the sentiment of it.

"No it's not 50, it's five-0. It's what my dad used to call our family 'cos we weren't native Hawaiians, so he nicknamed us five-0s after the 50th state in the union. I don't know it was his way of making us feel like we belonged some place I guess." Steve replied.

"Hm, five-0…" Kono said in an intrigued tone. "I like that."

And Steve had to smile because Kono was just so…awesome.

She was not making this easier, at all.


	4. Lanakila

**So yeah, I know it's been a "while" (nearly 2 months) *puts head down in shame* but real life is such a fickle bitch and I'd lost my muse on this fic. I wish I could promise you that I will update way sooner next time but I can't because I'm so busy, but I can promise that it's not going to take another 2 months for chapter 5. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites I really do appreciate them! So the following covers the episode Lanakila. I'll try my best to have to next chapter as soon as possible and I'm sorry this one is short.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy! And please leave a review! :D**

…

Steve wasn't exactly looking forward to his sister's visit, what with their family dysfunctions and also he hadn't seen her for a number of years but he was willing to try again with Mary and that was why he was here at Honolulu International Airport, waiting.

Steve saw flight passengers claim their baggage and go and after standing there for a while there was still no sign of his sister. Steve knew that she was like a magnet for trouble but he decided not to jump to conclusions and wait a little longer because she may have changed. When a security guard approached him he automatically knew that it was about Mary. So much for changing, Steve thought as he followed the man who was currently telling him what his sister had done.

Steve did want a distraction from constantly thinking about a certain Hawaiian beauty and if that distraction was to come from his sister and bailing her out of trouble then so be it.

…

Steve didn't have time to properly welcome his sister to the island as he was called to Halawa Correctional Facility with a case so he was forced to take her with him. This wasn't actually that bad because he'd be so busy worrying about keeping an eye on his sister and making sure she kept out of trouble that his teammate invading his thought (sometimes, dreams) wouldn't be an issue.

Steve couldn't help but be amused at the sight of Danny walking around with a cane, like an 80 year old. That amusement however, was soon replaced with irritancy when Danny, so ever helpful, decided to question him about his sister…what were his motives?

Steve felt ridiculous when his heart…he couldn't think of a more appropriate and less embarrassing word to describe it than "fluttered" when he caught sight of Kono- and Chin walking towards him- and Danny. He quickly decided to get straight on with the case because that was his job and that was the professional thing to do.

Steve decided that he had a really big ego because instead of admitting that he hadn't really played basketball he went along with it but if anyone were to ask he was going to say he went along solely for the purpose of the case.

"Eh, you ready to quit." The arrogant asshole decided to ask Steve.

"No." Steve replied firmly still not ready to admit defeat, he really needed to work on his ego.

When Danny told him to use his football tactics to win the game he couldn't help but smirk at how genius Danny was, not that he would ever admit that to him or even out loud. He did feel some sort of accomplishment after winning the game but it was because they would get information on the case, nothing at all to do with his ego not being bruised at all.

…

They all went together to the hotel that Dana and Craig were staying and Steve hoped that they'd get there in time before Dawkins got to them.

They searched the hotel room and didn't find anyone and just as they were about to round up the search Steve caught sight of Dana lying on the floor bleeding from what appeared to be a gunshot wound. He quickly rushed to her to try and keep her alive.

Kono was by his side keeping pressure on Dana's wound and seeing the heartbreakingly worried look she had on her face made him even more determined to save the woman's life. It was frankly quite worrying that he was doing so much for the sake of Kono.

He even went as far as accompanying Dana in the ambulance to make sure she was okay just for the sake of Kono. What was the definition of the word "obsession" again?

…

"Hey boss, I'm at Makoni's address. When I badged him he tried to rabbit. Didn't get real far." Kono said breathlessly into the phone.

Steve was proud of Kono because most rookies wouldn't be able to handle the situation, if they even got the opportunity to be in one alone like her that is. He quickly switched back to professional mode and realised that she may have acquired useful information. "What did he tell you about Dawkins?"

Turns out she actually did get useful information and apparently Dawkins had acquired a new alias in order to escape so they were able to put a warning out on that name too. He felt the pride again, but he had no time to act like a school girl fawning over how smart, beautiful etc. Kono was as they were already at the café that Dawkins' girlfriend worked.

He felt immensely proud of Kono again as she was able to track Dawkins and Craig or Paul or whatever his real name was, with impressive speed.

They arrived at Pacific Rim Bank with Kono ahead of him but Dawkins had already left, the bastard.

…

Kono, who had been tracking Dawkins through traffic cameras, lost sight of him as he entered a tunnel and Steve had no other option but to call Catherine. Catherine was a good friend of Steve's, well if you could still call someone a "friend" even though you occasionally had hot sex with them, who had access to a military recon satellite which they could really use to track Dawkins.

Call him arrogant, but Steve knew that he had quite a lot of charm and Catherine wouldn't be able to say no to helping him although she'd probably want something in return. He, of course, was right and Catherine agreed…he definitely needed to work on his ego. He even made a date with her because maybe, just maybe some beers and steak with Cath as well as sex of course would definitely make him stop thinking about Kono. Heck, he would even try actually being in a relationship with Catherine if it would make him forget all about her. That was kind of like using Catherine though and he wasn't an asshole, so he wouldn't go down the relationship route; he hoped the sex would be enough.

…

Steve still went to check on Dana at the hospital to see for himself that she had recovered well, for himself…definitely not for Kono.

So they caught the bad guy, reunited the lovers and he ended his day with a nice lovely picnic by his father's grave which was a weird place to have a picnic by but his family wasn't normal anyway.


	5. Nalowale

**A/N: Hey Guys *sheepish smile*, remember me? So I'd like to apologise for making you wait for so long for my update on this but I'm back and I'm free for a couple of weeks so I'll try to update once a week at least and sometimes more if my muse is cooperating. If it's any consolation I'm working on an update for "Game of Annoyance" which I'll have up later on this week as well a new fic I've been working on for a while and some one-shots. It may not seem like it at the moment but this is a Steve/Kono fic, it'll take some time to get there though because that's only realistic. Anyway thank you for the reviews, alerts etc. they really do motivate me so keep them coming!**

**P.S- This episode and others had like minimal Steve/Kono so there is not much of it in the chapters either, I hope you don't mind and to make my chapters slightly longer than before I've included some McDanno because who doesn't love some McDanno. I've skipped out some scenes also so I can try to fit in as much Steve/Kono as I can and I've also done some in between scenes featuring a bit of Steve/Kono.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know if I either owned or were associated with the people that do.**

…

So the plan to get him to stop obsessing over Kono actually worked; although the fact that he was thinking about that shows it didn't, damn it.

He spent a good night with Catherine while she was on shore leave and they were meant to have dinner together but they just skipped that part and went straight to his bed, as per usual. Part of him wondered why that was but he ignored it after Catherine had suggested they morning sex.

He kisses her but quickly moves on to kissing her neck instead because he can't help but imagine kissing a different set of lips.

"I think I'm vibrating." Catherine panted.

Steve can't help but grin at this because he knew he was good but not that good. They are getting carried away until they realise his phone is ringing and it's the governor, meaning he hasn't got a day off anymore.

Talk about cock blocking.

…

When he goes to the M.E's office with Danny he feels generally happy because well he got laid and he actually hasn't been thinking about Kono as much as he did before; damn it, he needs to stop contradicting himself in his thoughts.

"New cargo pants?" Danny asks, bringing Steve back to reality as he'd been lost in his thoughts. Usually he'd have made a snarky comment to Danny but today he just lets it go and can't help but smile, which in turn only makes Danny more suspicious.

"What was that?" Danny asks.

"What?" Steve replies in a cool manner trying not to give too much away.

"I believe you just smiled!" He proclaims disbelievingly. "You almost appear to be happy."

Steve is quite surprised by the use of the word "almost" so he decides to ask Danny why he thinks of him that way. "You don't think I'm a happy person?"

"I'm sure you have your moments" He continues "Like when Guns and Ammo puts out their holiday gift guide or Rambo Retrospect comes on TV but when the governor calls us down to come to the M.E's office on a Saturday I ask you: What is it that you could be so happy about?"

Danny sounds more grouchy than usual so Steve decides to use that to dismiss the topic of his happiness. "Oh, you had Grace this weekend." He says and it works because Danny then starts talking about how he had to drop her off with his ex-wife Rachel. The guy cherishes every moment he gets to spent with his daughter and this is cutting into that precious time.

Thank God the Governor arrives just in time to interrupt the beginning of what he has no doubt was going to be a 10 minute rant about everything and anything.

They are briefed on why she called them on a Saturday morning and he has no idea why they were called as it is HPD's jurisdiction so he decides to say as much to the Governor. "That's HPD's jurisdiction."

"Not this time…" She says and it appears she's about to explain why that is when they hear someone playing the piano.

Steve gestures in the general direction the music is coming from, asking the governor to explain and all she says is: "Oh that's right, you haven't met Dr. Bergman yet." She also goes on to talk about someone named Max whom he presumes is the M.E.

Dr. Bergman is peculiar and goes straight to business after he's finished playing the piano and doesn't even acknowledge their presence. Steve thinks that although Danny tells him about his lack of communication skills, he can't be as bad as Dr. Bergman.

It turns out the victim is the daughter of a very important man politically and is also a good friend of the Governor's, explaining why she called them in Saturday morning and there's another missing girl. That's just what he needs on a Saturday.

…

Kono is all he notices as he walks into HQ later on even though both Chin and Danny are in the same room. This is quite sick and twisted.

"Okay, so this doesn't add up. Why kill one girl and keep the other one alive?" **she** asks.

"Well if it's a ransom attempt it could be to show they mean business." He replies and he inwardly praises himself on his ability to remain calm and professional.

"HPD has a unit at the house, still no ransom call." Chin states.

"So we got no motive." Danny concludes and everyone is generally looking upset because it doesn't look like they'll be solving this one anytime soon.

"So we focus on how the girls we abducted. 75% of kidnappings are usually carried out by people the victims already knew." Steve says trying to give his team some hope.

"We ran a background check on the ambassador's staff and everyone seems clean." Kono says matter of factly and why does she have to be so smart now there is definitely no hope of them solving the case quickly and getting back to their Saturdays off.

"What about the new guy? The security consultant, Russell Ellison." Chin asks.

And once again Kono seems to have something on their possible leads. "His story checks out, ambassador flew him in from the main land and his plane touched down after the girls were abducted." Kono concludes crossing her arms and leaning on the smart table.

Everyone lets out an exasperated breath, there go their leads.

Steve's phone rings and it is Dr. Bergman calling with some news apparently, hopefully this could mean a breakthrough in the case.

…

They saw a guy leave with both the girls from a club on surveillance so they pick him up from the club and bring him in for questioning.

They have to wait a bit for him to wake up since they made him drink a drink with a roofie in it. Steve, the most patient man in the world, decides to wake him up when he's had enough of waiting using a quick and effective method.

The guy confesses that he's been making some money by delivering the girls to some guy named Kang.

"How do you deliver the girls to Kang? How does that happen?" Steve practically shouts, getting more impatient.

"You leave a van parked in one of the lots." He replies.

"Okay, go on." Steve urges him on.

"I put the girls in the back. Take the van to Ala Wai and park it by the canal and the next day it's back in the parking lot with $5000 in the glove box and instructions for the next drop off."

"So that girl you were gonna drug tonight, is she your next delivery?" Danny interjects.

"Yeah" He murmurs.

"Hm?" Danny asks not quite hearing the guy.

"Yes" He replies a little more clearly this time then continues, "I'm supposed to get her there by 1 o'clock tonight."

"That's less than an hour away." Steve says to no one in particular knowing that the only way they can get a girl to the drop off point is by using Kono as bait, again.

…

When Kono comes out of the ladies locker room dressed in her outfit for the night Danny lets out a wolf whistle. "Wow rookie, you should dress like this more often."

"That can be considered sexual harassment, you know." Kono bites back teasingly.

Chin just scowl at Danny before turning away, clearly displeased about his cousin having to do this. Steve just stands there watching her for a while torn between feeling protective of her because she's having to put herself in danger again and being turn on because the sequined hot pants she's wearing show off her long tanned legs.

"I feel cheap in these clothes; can we just get this over and done with." Kono says looking down at herself disgustingly before making a move to leave HQ.

Steve stands there not saying a word because he knows he'll regret whatever comes out of his mouth at this moment until he hear that Danny was actually speaking, probably saying something about Kono that would have HR all over him.

"Well let's go then." Steve finally gets out, immediately switching back to professional, stoic mode.

…

Steve watches Kono going into the shady place with Chin in his car and he must admit, she plays a drunken party girl very well…interesting.

They get up as soon as she's taken inside the building to get HPD into position.

"Okay, close quarters with an unknown number of hostiles. Robin Reeves is not the only girl in there so watch your crossfire." Steve says authoritatively to the SWAT team.

"We also have a UC in there: 5'9, local girl, black top, black hot pants. She's one of ours so look sharp." Steve adds. He thinks adding extra information about Kono may have been unnecessary but he's not taking any chances.

They burst in and the first thing that comes to his mind is for him to find Kono when really it should be to find Robin. What's happening to him; he's losing all objectivity.

He finds her safe with a gun pointed at someone who he can't see but he's just relieved that she's okay.

"Building's secure." Chin says as he rushes to him.

"Where's Robin." Steve asks finally remembering why they are there in the first place.

"She's not here." Chin replies.

Steve decides that they should question the Madame and find out what she knows but they seem to be getting nowhere with her.

"Robin Reeves, where is she." Steve asks her as he drops a picture of Robin on the table.

"I never see that girl." The Madame replies, focusing on stroking her dog not even glancing at the picture.

"Well seeing as you're not even bothering to look. Maybe you'll remember she was here with her sister Amanda." Chin tries instead. "Maybe you'll wanna know that she's dead now." He adds.

The woman replies with some bad English and says some nonsense about how her English is not so good. At which point Kono loses all patience apparently because she walks over to the Madame and grabs her dog forcibly removing it from her.

"Sit down and shut up." Kono says sternly when the Madame attempts to get her dog back.

All Chin and Steve do is stand there and watch her with fascination.

"Give us a minute." She says casually to Steve and Chin.

"Yeah, sure." Steve replies amusedly and now is so not the time to be thinking about her "interrogating" him in those hot pants.

Kono comes out to meet them outside and tells them what she found out. "She ordered the kidnapping of the two sisters but it wasn't for the prostitution ring."

"She tell you where Robin is?" Chin asks.

"She doesn't know. According to her the Reeves girls never even passed through here. A private buyer paid her 50,000 to abduct them and hand them over. Said the kidnapping was a free lance job." Kono says.

"So, this had nothing to do with sex trade. Someone was targeting them specifically." Steve says and he's impressed as hell she got all that.

"You get the name of the buyer?" Chin asks and Steve is thankful Chin is able to ask the important question because he can't really focus much right now.

"All she had was the phone number she used to communicate with the guy. Said she was paid by wire." Kono says as she hands Chin a piece of paper.

"This will help." Chin eyes the piece of paper.

"How'd you get her to talk anyway?" Steve asks the question that's been on his mind since she came out.

"Told her the dog would be put down once she went to lock up; promised I'd find it a home, if she cooperated." Kono replies.

Steve doesn't really know how to reply because that was smart thinking and he's too turned on to say anything that wouldn't be inappropriate anyway so he chooses to walk away.

…

Steve volunteers to take Kono back with him to HQ so she can change out of her outfit and back into more comfortable clothing, although he wouldn't mind is she stayed in the outfit. Chin had a few things to take care of so it's just him with her in the car and he tries to act cool even though this is their first time being in close confines with each other.

"Nice work getting the Madame to talk by the way." Steve says out of the blue when he can't handle the silence any longer.

"Thanks boss." She replies and Steve tries not to flinch because of that title. "I just want to get out of these clothes as soon as possible now. Honestly, I don't know how people can wear such short shorts." She says as she tries to pull down the hot pants that have rode up to indecent levels.

Steve doesn't know how to reply to that to so he just laughs nervously and tears his gaze away from her legs and back to the road because he doesn't want to crash the car.

"I guess it was only suitable for the UC job." He eventually says.

"Thank God I don't actually have to wear this again, I can't imagine what it would be like coming into work with these hot pants." Kono mutters her face showing disgust at the thought.

"I don't think anyone would complain if you did." Steve says before he has time to stop himself and consider the consequences.

He looks over to her expecting to see a mortified and angry look on her face and he thinks she might slap him for crossing the line but he's pleasently surprised when he looks over and sees her looking out of the window avoiding his gaze while she blushes.

Steve notes that he seems to have some effect on her and also that he likes making her blush just before they arrive at HQ.

"Thanks for the ride boss, my car is parked here so you don't need to drop me off at home." She says rushing out of the car before he has a chance to say anything else.

Steve smiles to himself before driving off to go home.

...

The Reeves sister apparently got kidnapped because of the ambassador and the ambassador unknowingly goes to pay the ransom with his security detail meaning Five-0 has to step in.

They have to find out where Ellison and his team are running surveillance from so Steve decides calling Catherine is a good idea. He kind of feels bad calling her because it's like he uses her for sex and for work favours because of her military work, which he kind of does but still.

Five-0 takes over from Ellison's team and end up going in to save the day like the almighty heroes that they are. Five-0 needs a theme tune they can do all this too he thinks.

They save Robin Reeves and the ambassador and arrest the Filipino terrorists and they also arrest Ellison for obstruction of justice.

"Book 'em Danno." Steve says to Danny motioning to Ellison.

"You know, I gotta be honest I actually didn't mind that one." Danny replies talking about the phrase which normally infuriates him.

The governor shows her gratitude to Steve for helping her friend.

…

Later on Steve finally gets to have dinner with Catherine on the beach.

Catherine takes a sip of the wine then says, "I don't know about the food, but the view here is amazing."

Steve stared at her momentarily then asks, "How'd you like your steak?" Turning away from her.

"Bloody." She replies.

"That's my kind of girl." He says aloud and he also says it as a reminder to himself because Catherine is his kind of girl because it's simple unlike with Kono he thinks, because not only is she his subordinate but there's also Chin. This doesn't really help him stop obsessing over her and imagining someone completely different there with him on the beach.

"It's gonna be ready in a minute." He says focused on the steak.

"You know what" Catherine starts putting her wine glass down. "Make it medium" Then she's kissing him.

"Wow, wow hold on a second." Steve says as he flips her over so he's over her. This just proves that it's not his fault they never actually have dinner.

…

After Catherine is not on leave anymore Steve calls her and ends their relationship, if he can even call it that, saying that he feels it's more about the sex and that once used to be enough for him but it's not anymore and he wants more which he's sure Catherine is not prepared to give him yet. Catherine surprisingly fairly understanding of this and wants to remain friends with him but it still doesn't make him feel less shitty because he couldn't just be with her without imagining **her**.

…

**Feel free to review please! **


	6. Ko'olauloa

**A/N: Hey thank you for all the reviews on my previous chapter! I'm sorry that there was so much Steve/Cath so but I was setting it up for them to break up at the end of the chapter and yes I'm aware in the show they're still together but this is my version so I hope you don't mind. Anyway now with Catherine out of the way we'll start to see some advance for McKono. On a side note I'm nearly done with the next chapter for "Accidentally on Purpose" and for "A Game of Annoyance" so you should be seeing updates for those pretty soon. I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment!**

…

Steve surprisingly doesn't feel anything after breaking up with Catherine, but then again they were never really in a relationship together they were mainly just friends with benefits for about 5 years.

Steve actually feels some form of relief now because he's free to go after Kono but then the logical part of him reminds him that he is still her boss and Chin is still in five-0 ad will beat him up if he goes anywhere near his baby cousin.

With those thoughts in his mind Steve decides to go for a run to clear his head but as he's heading out he receives a call from Chin.

"Hey Chin." He greets the man that was just in his thoughts.

"Hey, I know it's meant to be our day off but can you meet me at Ehukai Beach."

"Sure, may I ask what the problem is?"

"It's Kono." Chin replies and that's all Steve needs to hear.

"I'll be there soon." Steve says before hanging up. He rushes to change out of his running clothes into his usual cargo pants with a polo shirt before rushing out.

While in the car on his way he remembers to call Danny and inform him of what's going on.

…

When Kono comes to greet them after having just seen Ian Adams' body being put into a bag she looks so heartbroken that Steve just wants to take her into his arms and never let her go but he can't do that for reasons, mainly because Chin is standing right next to him and they are working so it'd be highly unprofessional of him.

"You okay?" Steve asks her instead.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the Coral Prince house and talk to the team and get statements." She says and she sounds so choked up, it breaks Steve's heart.

"Kono, we can cover this for you-" Danny tries to say before he's cut off by Kono.

"No I want this one." She replied before walking away.

Steve can tell how this case will affect Kono so he uses that to help him stay focused on solving the murder.

…

After they are done at the Coral Prince house they head down back to HQ.

They are in the middle of reviewing the gun shot and pinpointing where it may have come from when Kono comes in.

"The M.E said the angle of entry was about 30°." Kono says.

"Cuz didn't see you there." Chin says.

"Hey Kono listen, why don't you uh sit this one out. Just take the day." Steve says trying to get her out of having to deal with all this.

Steve realises just how stubborn Kono is because she replies, "No. I'm fine." But somehow she doesn't sound convincing at all.

Both Danny and Steve have tried to get Kono off the case without succeeding so Chin decides to try, "Cuz, take the day."

"You know I can't do that." Kono replies, still being stubborn.

"Part of doing this job is, knowing when you're not the one to do the job." Chin says.

There's a silence after that and Steve thinks she may just decide to be stubborn again but apparently Chin is very convincing because she just nods and turns to walk away.

Steve is relieved because he now won't have the incessant need to take her into his arms and he can stay focused on the case at hand.

…

When they find out that Ian Adams was trying to buy the land Ben Bass was trying to protect it means a breakthrough in the case as they now have a suspect.

But Kono looks so heartbroken with this advance and Steve can't help but wonder if it's because there is something going on between her and Ben but he has no time to ponder that thought so he decides to keep focusing on the case at hand. He can't be getting jealous right now or at all really.

When they find out that Carlton Bass' driver was the one who shot Ian Adams, Steve feels probably the same amount of relief as Kono because she doesn't have to see her friend convicted of murder.

…

After they've wrapped up the case, they head back to HQ to do the paperwork before they all go to their homes to rest.

Chin and Danny manage to finish the paperwork before Steve and Kono and both head out to have some well deserved time off. Steve has his suspicions about how they're both able to do the paperwork so quickly but he guesses that it's probably because they've been cops for longer than he and Kono.

Steve gives up on doing his paperwork because he can't focus and decides to head out. When he's about to head out he walks past Kono's office and sees her still doing her own paperwork.

He knocks gently on her door and she looks up motioning him in.

"Hey, why don't you leave that? The paperwork can wait." Steve says to Kono, who is still looking down and writing.

"I'm just about…" Kono starts then writes a few more words down before putting her pen down and closing the file. "Done." She then looks up smiling.

"You wanna get a beer or something?" Steve asks and he has no idea where that came from because he's never hung out with Kono outside of work before but since Catherine is out of the picture…

"Yeah sure." Kono replies as she gets up out of her seat.

…

They get to the bar and are set next to each other drinking their beers in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for all you did to solve Ian's murder, it means a lot." Kono says breaking the silence.

"No problem. He was your family making him ours as well."

Kono smiles at him the turns away to look at her beer bottle label which she is fiddling.

"You know you're pretty stubborn." Steve says out of the blue.

Kono snorts before turning to him. She swallows her beer then asks," Oh yeah, what makes you say that."

"Both Danny and I tried to get you to sit the case out but you refused then when Chin tried you finally agreed but apparently according to Danny you still didn't go home." Steve replies with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't you know…"Kono says hoping Steve would understand the unspoken part and he understands what she is trying to say perfectly; that she needed to solve his murder just like he needed to solve his father's murder when he came to Hawaii.

"It's okay; I would've done the exact same thing."

"If I had a different boss and had gone against my boss' order for me to sit the case out I'd have got into trouble so thanks for letting me work the case." Kono says with genuine sincerity.

Steve laughs before replying, "Well I'm pretty stubborn myself so I just thought about what it'd be like if I were in your situation."

"I need to work on being less stubborn." Kono says jokingly.

"Nah, I like how stubborn you are." Steve says before he can stop himself, he just hoped she didn't take it that way.

Their faces are some inches apart but then suddenly noticing how close they are, Kono turns back to her beer and finishes it all in one gulp before getting up from her stool. "I have to get some rest. My boss is a hard ass and he didn't let us get some time to sleep during our last case." She says with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Maybe you should transfer." Steve says playing along as he gets up from his stool as well before following her out of the bar.

When they get to the parking lot just before going off to their cars they both turn to each other simultaneously.

Steve looks into her eyes and he can see the desire reflected in them. He starts to lean in and so does she but then he remembers that she's just lost someone important to her so he didn't want to do this as a way to comfort her, he wanted it to be something more so instead he went to hug her.

"I'll see you at work." He says as he pulls away from her and he takes a step back, which takes all of his strength and honestly he's quite proud he manages to do it.

"Yeah, bye." She replies hurriedly, her breathing sounding shallow.

They both turned to go to their cars and when Steve got to his he sat in his seat for a minute just taking deep breaths to gather himself before driving away.

Yep, he is most definitely screwed and if he doesn't do something about this he's not sure he'll be able to remain professional whilst working with her.


End file.
